The Green Eyed Monster, Jealousy
by Serendipity Forever
Summary: Albus makes Minerva jealous, how does love show itself when another woman is involved... MMAD one shot! Takes place after Harry defeats Tom and Albus is alive. More in depth rating and summery once you read story! T rating mostly M for later chaps, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Green Eyed Monster ~ Jealousy

Rating: T going to M… for adult non-explicit themes, minor language, minor violence.

Summery: Takes place after Voldemort is dead and Albus is alive and Harry is living with him until he finds a place of his own. Albus and Minerva switch POV every other chapter…

Albus POV: Albus isn't sure weather or not Minerva would think of being more than friends. How does he solve this puzzling never ending mystery of over thirty years. He brings in a third party, a woman to be exact. A beautiful, young woman, named Sabrina. She is the daughter of Nicholas and Penrelle Flamel, Albus best friends, besides Minerva of course. Sabrina and her parents say she is the perfect person to make Minerva jealous and show her true love for Albus at last. Will it work?

Minerva POV: What will Minerva do once she discovers that Albus has another woman, a beautiful lass at that, on his arm and it seems to her that they are more than friends. Will she avoid him and cry her heart out, get jealous and mean but pretend it's not jealousy, or will she tell Albus, he is and always has been the keeper of her heart?

CHAPTER 1~

He brings up his old long hand to the oak door at the Flamels' house waiting to see his goddaughter Sabrina who he hasn't seen since she only just a tot. The entire day Albus is wishing on the heavens that his friends would just let the topic of his love life or lack-of that is to rest this evening. He knows he never should of mentioned Minerva to them and his wishes of being more then mere friends. He knows that they can not help but to meddle into it with good wishes of course, but they always manage to bring embarrassment to him. What are friends for except to bring your self-confidence slowly but gradually down right? Well let's just say his friends will never meet the gorgeous love of his life any time soon. He Hopes.

"Knock, knock." Didn't I give that dragon knocker to Nicholas when we found the twelve uses of Dragons blood ages ago, and he now has just put it up … Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas, you were never one to change were you old friend. _Smiles and chuckles._

"Albus, my boy, come in! You didn't by any chance bring your love dove with you?" _Nicholas greets Albus with a w__ink with a mischievous grin on his face._

He never can let that go can he, wishful thinking on my part for thinking so. "No, no. I just brought a bottle of Bordeaux 1961' to have with Penrelle's Beef Bourguignon. I found in my private wine cellar with Harry yesterday and I also brought some nice cheese from Muggle London... So where is Sabi (_Sab-e_ AKA Sabrina) I have been waiting for ages to see her?"

"She's in the kitchen with her order some boss of a mother." _Shakes his head wearily which makes Ablus grin._

"I heard that! Now you stop pestering him about Minerva and go into the kitchen and light the candles on the table." _Penrelle walks into the entry hall with an apron on and hands on her hips and shakes her head at Nicholas._

Penrelle and Nicholas have been married for 632 years and looks as if they are just as young as Albus. Though Sabrina is only 29 this year. Guess it took them a while to decide to have a child. Tonight they are gathered to visit and catch up and enjoy the freedom of war and life at the Flamel house in Devon, England.

"Yes, sir." _Says Nicholas as he salutes her and walks into the kitchen._

_Everyone laughs and Penrelle turns to Albus with curious look._

"Oh Albus, how have you been?" _Says Penrelle with a concerned motherly face as she stares intently at Albus smiling._

"Fine, just fine, how about you and the rest of the pack, no one sick I hope?"

"No dear, everyone's great. Sabi is so excited too see you, I am surprised she isn't knocking you down with excitement by now."

"I am very excited too!" _Albus smiles with joy and Penrelle ushers him to the kitchen to Sabi._

"Godfather!" _Sabi runs to Albus and Albus spins her with the grace of a muscular teen while she giggles like a kid._

"My how you have grown, how are you my wee one?" _He grins as he lets her down to the floor._

"You haven't called me that for ages, I do like it though. I can act like a child again. Anyway yes, I am great actually I have a job at the 'new' ministry as a lead Alchemist like father was. It's marvelous, I get money working with the best supplies and do something I love doing."

"That's fabulous, your parents mentioned a little about it, only that you are happy which it great to hear. They said you could tell me what you are doing over dinner."

"I will but I do want to hear about you and especially marvelous woman that has captured you heart. You know whoever she is, is lucky to have your heart."

_She grins while Penrelle casts a dirty glance at Nicholas while he just whistle and looks around acting innocent. Albus shakes his head and manages a small smile._

"They told you about her have they, well can we get to wine and dinning and maybe I will tell you more?"

"I know you that just means you will say nothing, zip, x-nay, period, end of conversation. Don't worry though I'll wedge it out of you!"

"That's what I am afraid of. Anyway here is a little prezzie for you!" _He shakes his head worriedly, but smiles. He hands her a long, rectangular, purple wrapped box._

"Oh, how sweet let's sit and we can talk, drink, and open my giftie!"

They all sit and enjoy dinner and catch up. Albus tries to avoid the topic of Minerva which doesn't go all that well, and Sabrina opens her gift which is a set of Alchemy tools and supplies that Albus used in his youth. She loves it very much and thanks him. They finish with dinner and move to sit in the sitting room before Albus has to leave quite soon so he can get moving tomorrow with Harry.

"So you and Harry are moving back to Hogwarts tomorrow to get ready for the new school year?" _Says Nicholas as he passes out Coffee and Hot Chocolate with nibbles to everyone._

"Yes, Harry will live at School with me but he will help Madame Hooch with flying lessons especially with Seeker position. Since the new school year starts soon I have to work on the normal protocols with staff members and the ministry. We will get settled and work and enjoy the remaining non-busy summer holidays at Hogwarts." _Albus says this all while looking at his cup of Hot Chocolate avoiding everyone's suspicious gazes._

"Don't you mean you have to work with your Deputy Headmistress, Ms. Minerva McGonagall?" _Nicholas raises his eyebrows and looks expectantly at Albus and puts emphasis on the word __**Ms.**__ implying that she is very much single and open for Albus to court her. The lady's stay silent waiting for Albus' response._

"Yes, that is what I mean. Minerva and I will work on organizations for school and Harry will help." _He sighs in defeat and shakes his head wearily for the infinite time that night._

"You have got to tell her my boy she loves you everyone can see it, including Snape of all people."

"Are you implying that Severus has no heart, Nicholas Flamel?"

"Don't you try and change the subject and don't use my full name that is used only for scolding me."

"But I am scolding you!"

"You shouldn't be what if I used Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore all the time."

"You would be wasting your breath and getting no where, by doing so."

"No I would not, I can… wait your changing the subject! You are going to tell Minerva that you love her like she does you no matter how you do it! Even if I have to help!" _Albus went from a triumphant grin to dismal sulk to shock and worry etched in his features in one sentence._

"No you won't, and she doesn't love me!" _Penrelle and Sabrina are still watching the 'tennis match', switching their heads back and forth, when Penrelle decides to cut in._

"I must say this Albus it is shocking that you of all people can not see what everyone else does when it's usually you that can see all emotions on someone's face. She loves you dearly and I have a brilliant idea of how we can make it easier to 'tell' her but have her reveal it first to take the pressure off your back."

Just as Albus was going to say that she shouldn't and he does not want that even though he would love that, Sabrina gets to say something first.

"I don't even really know, yet I can tell by the look in you eye you really do love her and by what everyone else says she loves you back with just as much passion as you do and if by what my parents say she compliments you nicely as a lover."

"You were always good with emotions also having a knack for being blunt and straight forward. Do you remember…?"

"Albus don't try and change the subject again." _Penrelle and Nicholas say at the exact same time, they know each other all too well._

"Alb…" _Penrelle says._

"You…" _Nicholas starts._

"Sorry dear, you first." _Says Nicholas__._

"Albus, dearie, I have the most brilliant idea and I have talked to Nicholas and Sabrina about and they loved it and wanted to help. We all were thinking that the best way to get Minerva to reveal her feelings for you first is to make her jealous. Ok?"

"Yes, alright I see that, but what I want to know is if, _if_ I was going to follow through with this, what do you have planned exactly, knowing you I can tell that it will be complex but good?"

_She grins with thanks and wonders how she managed to get him to consent to possibly follow through with this plan._ "Well I was thinking that we would have a woman be a girlfriend of yours and imply that you love her to Minerva by talking as if you were, but you don't have to do more than kiss on the cheek, just saying that you like private love lives, which you do. You would tell Minerva that a woman is coming to stay in the castle and she is a 'friend' of yours and you remain mysterious of your relationship with her but give hints that you are in love, lovers per say but stronger. Talk and boast and so forth about her all the time, ignore Minerva to spend time with the 'friend' and get distracted by her and etc. If Minerva does love you, _she does, _might I add, she will get jealous and have three options and she could do more than one though. First option she will avoid you and cry her heart out, second option get jealous and mean but pretend it's not jealousy which means acting very odd around you; not normal, or third option she will tell you she loves you. But in the end no matter what you will find out if she loves you. Got it?"

"Yes, one question."

"Only one, fine, shoot." _She says amazed that he is still thinking about it, but is very pleased about with herself._

"Who is the woman that would be on my arm per say?" _He says nervous of the answer that is coming forth._

"Um…well… she's pretty, young, someone you know."

"Penrelle you are avoiding the answer. Who is she?"

"Sabi" _She mumbles incoherently._

"What?"

"SABRINA!"

"WHAT! NO WAY SHE'S MY GODDAUGHTER NOT ARM CANDY!"

"Awww, that's sweet you are protective of me, thanks. Did you know that I offered to do this and I think it would be fun after all I could help, see Hogwarts again, and meet her at last!" _Sabrina says sweetly._

"You did, you offered to do this?" _Not quite believing his ears._

"Yes." _She shrugged and stated simply as if it were nothing._

"When would we do this and would it really work, I mean would Minerva fall for it?"

"I could handle the role I did do some acting after school finished. After all I can read women's actions' better than men and I will help with reading her emotions and be with you every step of the way. It'll be fun."

"Fun, ha. Yeah, right. Being mean to Minerva and ignoring her!" Albus heart shattered at the mere thought, he loved her he would never hurt her on purpose, but maybe this would work and he could find out the answer. He could also spend time with his goddaughter and Harry would love to help I know that, he always was good at sneaking around and tricking people. Like himself for that matter, actually. Fine, ok, I will do this, I may regret it if I don't.

"So, are you going to do this, I will always want to help my beloved godfather, please!"

"Yes, yes, I will do this, don't make me regret it though, please!"

"YAY, don't worry mother and father will help with all the details!"

"How, comforting." _He says sarcastically._

We spent the rest of the night until a quarter to 12 setting the details. I have to agree it looks like a good plan. Though I am particularly nervous of hurting Minerva's feeling. I will just have to wait and see. I went home and told Harry about the plan, he was jumping up and down with mischievous happiness and would love to take his assigned role of boasting about Sabrina and help deliver 'secret' messages in the plan. I know I am getting my hopes up but I think this might just work. It just has to. I role into bed at twelve-ish and look forward to seeing Minerva tomorrow and moving with Harry back to Hogwarts and setting the plan into action the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Still T rating!

CHAPTER 2~

Today brings excitement and nervousness for Albus. The definite prospect of seeing Minerva was exquisite but this new plan was a bit nerve wrecking. The plan was going to be set in action at lunch today. Harry was to deliver a letter from Sabrina at lunch and say he was so excited about the letter and wait for the letter to open. He would talk to Albus about it, all excited about 'her' coming to stay. It would be filled with hints of love and Minerva would hear as the letter whispers the message in Albus's ear. After all Minerva sits on his right side just as she should be. Penrelle had the brilliant idea to make the letter a "Whisperer" (opposite of a Howler obviously). It whispers the massage for you any way you desire sexy, mean, urgent, etc. Sexy in this case. Albus would be bubbling with joy at the notion that the 'woman friend' of his would be coming to visit. He was to whistle, skip; act jolly all the time especially in front of Minerva and when Sabrina comes.

"Harry, put that box there. Great. Are you finished packing? We need to leave soon." _Harry puts the box down in the front hall as Albs checks the packing list to make sure they have everything for Hogwarts. They finished the House packing and Albus had all but packed his secret staff of lemon drops and Minerva's present. It was a book that she had been searching for, for a while on Phoenix's. Albus had no clue why she would want it, after all Fawkes and himself, a phoenix animagi would be sufficient enough to learn all the many details of the marvelous bird. But she wanted it and he could never deny her anything._

"Yes, I finished when you went to dinner last night, Al." _Harry decided to call him Al to make it more, friendly than colleague. _"How do you want them to get to the Castle, floo, broomstick, post?"

"No I will do a spell with my wand it would cost a fortune to use post, and the floo would get things dirty, and it's too heavy for broomstick. '**Travelio Dispersadiem'**. An old spell I learned in school when I didn't want teachers to see my notes or doodles in class. They would appear under my bed and I could reverse the spell by switching the two words and they would come back to. In this case I sent them to our correct rooms in the castle." _The boxes and luggage were gone with the spell and a wave of his wand._

"I wish you taught me that in my third year it would have been helpful!"

"Harry, Harry, that is the exact reason I did not tell you Minerva would be mad at me for helping you skip rules, after all she knows the spell." _Albus grumbles but chuckles at the humor of Minerva being angry. She always was even more gorgeous when angry._

"That's annoying. Any way are you ready, I am? I can't wait for this afternoon. People have been trying to set you guys up for ages, even Fred and George." _Harry grins and babbles about today, it's very amusing to Albus._

"Fred, George, really. What did they do?" _Albus asks curiously._

"Do you remember in my second year you and Minerva would play chess and do lesson plans and such in you office at night? Well remember the time when Minerva fell asleep in your lap all of the sudden and you slept together on the sofa very cozily?"

"Yes… wait how do know that and what does Fred and George have anything to do with it?" _Albus is getting slightly disgruntled at the thought of it not being private._

"Well why do you think she fell asleep all of this sudden? You didn't actually think she was tired, after all she had been talking and staring at you all evening with lovie dovie eyes just waiting for a snoging session? Fred and George put a 'Fast Sweet Dreams' potion in her drink when you sent up tea and hot chocolate. We all know you have the chocolate and she has the tea. So they just put the potion in her tea, when they snuck down to the kitchen. She would fall asleep thinking of a deep desire, which is you by the way, and they planned it perfectly so she would fall asleep on the sofa with you and you of course wouldn't have the heart to move her. They thought that once you woke up with her that feelings would spill but I guess they didn't think that through. To bad, it was a good idea."

"Wha…Wha…t. You… them… wow… ummm… I think I need to give the twins more credit for their ideas." _Albus says shocked with disbelief and amusement with the thought of the twins doing matchmaking to two professors. But it really shocked him that everyone new he loved her except her and how obvious he was to the public. He was worried about the press getting a hold of it, for he knew they did, but if they did wouldn't be on the front page saying __**'Savior of the Wizarding World, Albus Dumbledore in LOVE with his Deputy Headmistress and Best Friend Minerva McGonagall, AT LAST REVEALED!'**__ in bold front page news cover to cover with secret details. Albus shutters at the thought, his love life is private and so is his Minerva. What was he thinking she wasn't private she's a lovable human being and she certainly wasn't his by any means, not yet anyway._

"Come on Clueless, we are going to Hogwarts, and you can see your admirer!"

"Hold on, I need to get two things!" _He rushes up stairs and dismisses the so-called admirer statement while Harry waits with his hands in his jean pockets and shaking his head._

And I am the one who's a kid, HA!

_Upstairs:_ Lemons, lemons, where are those candies? Ah here, got it. Now present, I know where that is. Squeak, squeak, I really need to fix this floor. No not that shelf, I put it in the secret compartment with my irreplaceable items and Godric Gryffindor sword. It's has to be here somewhere. Urrrgh… a wait a minute, aha at last, here it is. All right got that and lemons. Ready to go!

"Got it, Harry, let's get cracking'." _Rubs his hands in circle as a motion of urgency to go forth. They walked into the parlor where the grand fireplace was built._

"Cracking, really? When have you started using muggle slang?" _Asked Harry quite amused at the notion of Albus acting odder than his normal odd. (I now it's not really slang, but whatever.). He stepped forth next to the mantle._

"Yes, is there something wrong with that, it's in the now. And what better way to be hip then to act hip." _Albus stated while walking toward the fireplace himself._

"In the **now**? You and your experimental ways. All right let's move. I'll go first." _Harry grabbed some floo powder and stepped in to the fireplace._ "See you there. 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY'" _He yelled._

With a wave of Albus' wand the sheets were put over all the furniture in the house to keep it clan and fresh for their return next year. He stepped into the fireplace and did the same as Harry. He arrived to see Harry and Snape arguing like always maybe kinder but definitely arguing. But as always a loyal goddess was also there awaiting his esteemed arrival to the ancient school. Her name is Minerva McGonagall, the secret keeper of his heart!


	3. Chapter 3

Still T rating! Before Albus's arrival mix up of POV's, sorry!

CHAPTER 2~

Minerva wakes in a hot sweat and a dreamy look on her face. Boy, was her dream good last night, she still has tingling feelings from their lovemaking. She always knew Albus was a good lover, too bad she would never be able to make it a reality with him. He was way to far out of her grasp after all he was her boss and best friend. She's loved him for thirty years and counting. Will the pain of a lonely heart ever end? No, not any time soon so she thought.

"Tillie?" _Minerva called her house elf to start preparations for a small and __**single person**__ breakfast._

"Yes, may Tillie help Mistress?"

Tillie popped in with a red and gold pillowcase, Gryffindor colors of course. She had bright brown eyes and a tiny nose and large thin ears, she was looking very ecstatic to help her beloved Mistress.

"Yes, Tillie, can you get me a single eggs Benedict, a single piece of toast, with a single cup of tea with a single sugar cube and a single tablespoon of cream for the cup of tea, please?"

"Yes, Tillie would love to serve mistress." _And with that she was gone to make breakfast for Minerva._

"Single, single, _single, _why is it always _single_? Urrrghh!" _Minerva thought out loud._

Minerva had a long wait for Albus to return to her here at school. She would get to work and set things in order for his return. Everything needed to be in ship-shape for his appearance after all he was the Headmaster.

She finished breakfast and thought back to being single, she knows she dwells on it too much but she can't help it. He's in her every morning thought and afternoon thought and especially her dreamy night thoughts. He was handsome, kind, rugged, clever, romantic, fun, young and strong at heart, and more. What else could she want? He was also her best and oldest friend, besides Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey of course, but he's a man a handsome man. He's also her boss. Why did this have to happen to her, she's now 75 this October and he's 119 in two weeks? She didn't care about their age difference, but it made the likeliness of him being in love with her or even considering her a partner less than likely. Also she wasn't beautiful like other woman at the ministry gatherings that paid Albus so much attention. She never thought she was but she hoped Albus saw her as a woman at least. (AND ALBUS DEFINETLY DID, HEHE!)

Minerva decided that the best way to loose the thought of being single was to go to her office the long route and have the walk. So she sat down at her vanity with the witchy mirror and brushed her hair and tied it in a bun…

"Wait this is definitely no way to get Albus to look at me, but then again Harry would be shocked, oh and so would Severus. I hope he isn't at the arrival but he probably is, urrgh. I guess the hair is going tightly up."

"No, wear your hair in a French twist it always look lovely that way." _Said Minerva's mirror._

"But I can't, I just can't. If only Severus wasn't there he would tease me for weeks about showing my feminine side to Albus, he knows I love him. I'm fine about it with Harry, it just would be shocking to see his strict professor with her 'hair down'."

"I never knew why the Headmaster took kindly to Snape, he's a foul git. But Harry he's doing well now and he's going out with Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley's a little shocked apparently. Though everyone else is happy especially Molly and Arthur, I hear."

"Now where do you hear this, I never ever hear any of this, but this summer I have Albus and Harry to catch me up on the gossip." _Minerva said smiling like a giddy little girl._

"Oh, I hear it from the painting on your walls who communicate to the others. The reason you don't hear it is because, no one thinks you're interested because you're the strict-never-gossip-professor. But the Headmaster and Harry accept you for anything at all. They both love you… in very different ways of course." _Said the mirror cheerfully._ "I hear the Headmaster would love to snog you and love you for eternity and again." Mumbles the mirror quietly.

"What do you mean of course? And what was that you said at the end?"

"Nothing, _nothing_. Oh the last part was just some juicy gossip." _The mirror rolls her eyes then teases Minerva with a grin._

"It's not nothing and I thought we just discussed that I do want to hear the gossip. I don't want to be left in the dust clueless of the outside world. Just because I teach students here at school all the time, does not mean that I have no life. And I DO not keep the professor façade 24/7, it's just because I know that if I drop it every second that I will loose the respect I have from everyone especially my students. THAT'S ALL!"

"Fine, _fine I hear you_. What I said was that -I hear the Headmaster would love to snog you and love you for eternity and again-." _She says the rumor at the speed of light so Minerva won't hear._

"Now mirror, you will tell me what you said, slowly, truthfully, and _clearly_!" Now Minerva was really getting psst off at the mirror of hers. _She stood up and knocked down her plush stool while raging in anger._

"Ok fine, I hear that the Headmaster would love to snog you and love you for eternity and a again!" _The mirror finally admits because she sure would not want to get her face broken into shatters of broken glass because of the famous McGonagall temper._

"That isn't true in the least we are just good friends, but oh do I wish it was true!" _Minerva mumbles the last part, putting her fingers up to her lip in thought._

"How do you know it's not, you are the perfect couple. Oh if you get married I want to be invited. Oh I see it now my first wedding, oh how sweet. I can't wait. You can wear your hair…"

"Hold it, slow down there. When did we get to the discussion of marriage? We went to friends to marriage in _one_ minute. We are not getting married, and he does NOT LOVE ME! End of conversation!" _Minerva yells with frustration and admits her sadness. _"And I am listening to you a mirror of all… _things_!" _She waves her and in chaos movements while rolling her teary eyes. She now paces in front of her vanity/mirror. And then goes to her window to think that's a few feet away facing to the east (her mirrors north)._

She was going to get dressed this time. She would wear her hair in _a bun_, her conservative green teaching robes with golden stitching, brass spectacles, and black boots (picture at the end). Then walk to her office get things done and wait for is arrival in… _**2 hours**_! Oh Merlin's beard where did the time go. _She brought her hand to her mouth in shock, with her eyes wide. Then rushes around the room in a frenzied state._

Ok, hair… um… check. Cloths… ouch… got it! Boots… no wrong foot… urrgh… done! Spectacles, spectacles… ah here they are, how did hey get under my hat, oh well might as well take that too. All right look in the mirror… yes looks… a, well… fine, as it will ever be. _She says grimly._

All right I'm ready to face the music. Oh wait forgot my wand, must not forget that. Have it now. Let's do this! She walks to the door with butterflies in her stomach for the next to _**2 **__**and**__** half hours**_.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva POV again then Albus next! Sabrina is introduced to MINERVA! Eeeeeeeeeeek!

Chapter 4~

"Hello, Albus. How are you, great as ever I hope?" _Minerva asks as she rushes over with a glorious smile and open arms._

"Yes just great, especially since I have you around, along with the school of course." Did he just say he especially me, or was it my imagination?

"I wish they would quit fighting, they never stop, this summer will be infuriating." _She says to change the topic before something slips out that she would regret. She gestures toward Harry and Severus with her hand in a swift elegant roll of her wrist._

"They will avoid each other whenever possible and then if it continues I will ask them to take it elsewhere for your sake as well as the school, who knows there might be an explosion of anger and something might get damaged, _like you_." He mumbles the last part, which I am never able to hear, I think it was 'like you' but that's probably just me imagining as always.

He does look handsome, no wonder, he always does. I guess this will be added to my list of infuriating summer distractions. It's not a bad thing to look at him at all but it will be tough to go through the summer without ravishing him. Oooh, wouldn't that be wonderful. Did he just say something I can't help but to get caught up on imagining how his lips would feel on my skin? Oooh nice…

"Minerva, Minerva, is something that matter, you had this far away dreamy look in his eyes, do want to take the day off and rest? You've been running the school on your own ever since school ended a while ago, I can take it from here." I was about to say no when he stopped me by speaking first with those warm sensual lips. "Don't take it the wrong way Tabby, I would always love your loyal help."

He's so sweet isn't he? He has this warm glow about him today do you think he's met someone? Oh wouldn't that be the worst possible answer. Maybe it's just something to do with Harry, he always did take pride in Harry's accomplishments. So do I but no one knows that, except Albus of course. I also cried when he was in the Triwizard Tournament almost every night, I was acting like a weeping mother. I do hope that's its just Albus's pride, oh please let that be that!

"No there's nothing wrong, just a bit dizzy from the heat, we have had a hot summer here while you were gone. And no I will not let you run Hogwarts by yourself. But thanks for asking, that's very nice of you."

"You always were the one to put duties before pleasure, and you don't have to thank me for asking about your well being. I just need to take care of my staff and friend, and you are my best friend."

He's such a flatterer can he ever just stop he's making me blush?

"Why don't we leave them fighting and take a walk and I can catch you up on everything here and you give me the latest gossip and such?" _She says with a smile that could make his heart melt._

"You a gossiper, I never knew?" _He teases her and they start to move away from the feuding men._

"Oh, didn't you know that I was the one that started the rumor about Professor Bins' heart attack, I told Rolanda of all people and of course she told everyone and by breakfast the next day the whole school was buzzing with my original rumor which in the end as you know was quite true!" _She grins triumphantly at him as they walk out some old stone steps that lead to a bench and a tree next to the lake._ "Oh look, the giant squid is even excited to see you!" But not as excited as me, she mused.

They walk and talk for an hour when all of the sudden, Albus asks for the time.

"Minerva, my dear what is the time?" _He stops their walk and looks in his pocket, which seems to not have is moon pocket-watch._ Forgetfulness is one of Albus's most amusing trait's I think, it makes him blush just like me when he calls me 'my dear', oh how I love that endearment!

"It is quarter till 12 Albus, don't worry I wouldn't let us be late for lunch on your first day back, you know me better than that! I have never been late for anything in my life, except for a detention, which I might say I did not deserve, I wasn't even the one to say the say the spell. _(Humph!)_ In the end it turned the castle into a red and gold colors. I just think Rolanda wanted to show some Gryffindor pride! It just went askew, that's all." _She says casually as if it was something to dismiss. She tucks her hand in the corner of his arm and starts to walk around the lake again but Albus won't budge. _"What is it Albus, we will be on time still, we both need as much fresh air as possible before classes start, and I for one am not getting any younger!" _She says once she sees the worry in his face._

"Sorry Tabby, it is just that I have an expected letter that is very special, I mean urgent for me, and I don't want to miss it if it arrives earlier than lunch." _He says with deep thought etched in his rugged face._

"Oh, is something the matter, do we need to have a meeting with the minister? Are there still death-eater remnants? Because I am not overly fond of either of the ministers these days they are too grouchy or worrisome, in my opinion, and that would make for a very unpleasant waste of a nice summer afternoon!" She realizes she is babbling, and quickly shuts her mouth once she sees Albus' gorgeous blue-eyes staring back at her with an amused glint in them.

"No, my dear, do not worry their has been no news of the death-eaters since Tom's death, and I for one take no news as good news! No the letter is from someone I know who will be coming to stay at the castle until she finds a place of her own." _He starts walking at a leisurely pace with Minerva toward the entrance where they originally came from. Until Minerva comes to a halt when she hears the last snippet of his sentence._

"_She?_ I never knew you had a sister!" Oh, please let it be a sister, or maybe an aunt, from some god-forsaken country! Wait why is he laughing, what's so funny? If he doesn't stop soon my glare is coming out in full force, I swear!

"A sister, oh Minerva you know that I don't have anyone but Aberforth! _(He smiles then gets to the point.)_ No, she is a woman I knew in my youth, named Sabrina Sinclair (Her cover-up last name since Minerva knows of the Flamels). She is a very pretty lass from a well-known family, where I grew up. She wanted to catch up, and I hope to rekindle some old flames from within."

She looks at him wide-eyed, with a stunned expression on her face while facing the man who is grinning broadly and has a slightly guilty/worried look in his eyes, which she somehow misses.

A woman_, a woman_! In this castle for an indefinite amount of time, that has a 'thing' for Albus and him for her! No way, no how! What am I going to do? Wait, hold it, I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Transfiguration Mistress, and Head of Gryffindor House, the house of courage, strength, determination! I will not loose my self, if I must live with this sniveling little twit, then so be it, and by the time she leaves she will see the stern, never cross-me, Professor attitude.

"Oh, Albus, I am so sorry, I guess I just wasn't thinking!" What am I saying, I always think!

"No worries, my dear, I know I am not the most handsome bachelor in the world, but I am still an unmarried man with wishes of a family! My mother would hex me from her grave for not carrying out the Dumbledore line. And we both know that with Aberforths' goats he is certainly not helping him-self with finding a wife." _He chuckles his jolly laugh, and grins broader when seeing Minerva crack a chuckle with her lovely smile._

He is too handsome, she thought. And oh, how I know he is unmarried, and I intend to keep it that way. Humph. But yes I sure do know that Aberforth is not going to get a wife, even a date at least, if he keeps those stinky goats. He is so not helping! Get a hold of yourself, Minerva. Three options come to mind at the moment…

Forget Albus, yeah right! 'Scratch that notion'

Get Aberforth married ASAP… not going to happen unless those goats go. Hey there's a thought… oh what am I thinking, no, sorry can't happen! 'Scratch that notion, one left'

Meet her, deal with her, then figure out about Albus. 'All right, got a good plan… I hope! What am I thinking this is so not good!'

Where was I? Oh right, Aberforth and those goats! Urrrgh!

"Yes, so true! I sure couldn't imagine being with Aberforth or his goats! Let alone kiss him or be his wife!" Albus froze a look of shear dread crossing his face; it looks as if he got stunned. The thought of Minerva and Aberforth kissing turns his heart to stone. She's looking at the ground deep in thought and missed his 'heart attack', unfortunately.

They walk into the castle in silence each go and change for lunch and think about their troubles in different parts of the castle one to the North and the other the East. Her thoughts in gloom and his in wordiness', of what will take place in the next 15 minutes, when the post arrives!


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's Beard... it's finally finished. I am so glad it's Christmas time and I have a small break. I am finally moved in and I still have many things to do but I thought I would have a break. I am still tired from all the Holiday parties so I am lounging, yay. I loved the parties, but boy are they tiring. Anyway, I am sorry for the hold up and I now give you an extra long chapter.

All right so here is the deal, I do not have a beta for this chapter. I have been so busy with business that I haven't the time I am just grateful that I have finally completed this chapter. So since I don't have a beta it might still be iffy, I am most annoyed with my tenses whether it's future, past, or present. It's really all supposed to be in the present, but am referring sometimes to a little while before. Another thing the narrator is speaking until dashes appear! Enjoy…

Chapter 5~

This year because of the heat, a surprising amount of students are staying to take in the coolness of the castle walls compared to their small cramped homes. In total there are 26 students staying, 10 of which are Gryffindor, 7 in Hufflepuff, 6 in Ravenclaw, and 3 in Slytherin. Said students were just arriving in singles, doubles, and triples, into the Great Hall. The girls gossiping or the boys worrying about Snapes and McGonagalls' new school year load. There are the bookworms, the bullies, and such but nothing could or can compare to the heartache in 'Ice-Queen McGonagalls' heart that lunch break. At the moment she definitely had a heart and one that was breaking with every heartstring that slowly and painfully ripped apart with each beat that was threatening to leap from her chest.

Albus on the other hand is jumping with joy. It seems that Minerva is acting the way he hoped she would about the letter his 'woman friend' is sending this current afternoon. Harry is to see it too, he is assigned to deliver said letter in a matter of minutes.

At this busy staff table everyone is where he or she should be for the plan to work. Minerva to Albus' right and an empty seat at Albus' left for Harry. Harry would then arrive with (in Minerva's opinion) a sentencing to Hell for indefinite amount of time. At the current moment Minerva's head is also having a sizable amount of pain coming and going. More is coming than going though to her dismay. Her brain at this moment is replaying every miniscule of the conversations that she has ever had with Albus and trying to recollect any mention of Sabrina in her entire life. Yet nothing popped in except a sizable migraine.

How could he not tell me? I have never heard of any Sabrina or any woman with a name for as long as I can remember! What is he playing at? He is breaking my heart. Minerva, (she says to herself) he would not know that because you have not told or encouraged a romantic relationship with him for the entire 60 years you have known him and the 30 years (at the least) knowing you want said relationship. Tell him, you fool! Only time is going now, not your beauty, that's already gone. Oh here he is now all smiling and skipping into the great hall. Why does he always have to be so happy? You now why, it's Ablus, it's just the way he is. That's one of the reasons I love him.

_The student's look at him cheerfully as he comes through the massive doors knowing that lunch is going to be delivered with the famous swivel of the Headmasters wrist. Minerva glares and twists in her chair awkwardly knowing what is to come. Yet when it comes to Minerva sitting in her straight-backed chair Albus is as blind as Professor Bins is during his lectures._

"Hello Minerva."

"Humph!"_ Albus looks at her oddly then raises his hands and does said swivel and the food appears. Though he forgoes the 'Lunch is served, please enjoy!' motto he would normally say._

"Are we going to enjoy a chess match this late this afternoon or are you to busy with those lesson plans of yours?"

"I don't know I will let you know. I will come to your office later to tell you. I have to go to Hogsmead for some new inkwells and quills, so I will come then." _He was surprised not to see her smile at is little joke, but it was Minerva and her moods come and go. Minerva grimaced about lying to Albus but if he thought she was out he wouldn't disturb her about Sabrina._

"Absolutely, my dear." Can't he stop calling me that? Every time he says it, it reminds me that he's doesn't actually feel that way!

The minutes pass and Harry fast walks in with vigor, as the owl post comes swooping in with letters from well-missed relatives and the O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T. scores that were to be arriving this week. The students were at their wits end with worry and anticipation, and every one of them wanted it to end.

"Alb! Alb! It's here! The letter, it's here!" _Harry stops at the staff table, and by this time the entire great hall is looking at him with confusion. Except Minerva, who is experiencing frustration, while Albus experiences gaiety._

Albus took the letter and listens to it over, and over. More than once it would seem. And every time he would listen to it, his grin grew broader. The letter said this…

**Dear Albie, **_(Minerva rolls her eyes. "Really Albie, humph!")_

**I do hope you are enthusiastically awaiting my arrival. I am for many, many reasons. I hope we will experience some of those reasons that involve no clothing; you always were good with that situation. **_(Minerva coughs on her tea, but Albus tries not to notice.)_

**I expect my rooms are ready by now. I will arrive at half past five sharp. You better not be late, I will have my luggage waiting and I will not be carrying them to my rooms by any means. **_(Minerva is appalled at Sabrina snot-nose comments, or rather commands). _**Oh, and make sure I sit next to Minerva at meal times. I want to meet her. **_(At this moment Minerva has her eyebrows raised in question. "Albus has mentioned me to Sabrina?")_

**Yours truly,**

**Sabrina Sinclair**

**P.S. You remember I always liked a man who wears no under-garments, right? It makes things so simple and fabulous. **_(Minerva thought she couldn't be any more shocked or appalled but she just hit a new record. Her eyebrows at her hairline, eyes bulging, lips pursed in anger, and her arms crossed below her breasts.)_

_Albus chuckles at Sabrina letter with a twinkle of mischief. He can't wait for Sabrina to arrive. He knows that the scheme has only just begun._

"If you will excuse me, I have some work that needs to be done." Minerva says with disdain she doesn't wait for permission or anyone to stand she just leaves with her head held high and her heart down low.

"Miner…va" Albus tries to stop her but he can't she is already gone.

"Well that went well, wouldn't you say? Here have a cookie, Albus, they are really very good." Harry says with a cookie held out and a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, I guess I will. Do you think Minerva is all right, I don't want to hurt her?" He asks while munching on the cookie.

"She'll be fine! Don't worry so much everything will work out just fine."

It was about time (2:30) for Minerva to come by after her "Hogsmead trip" to tell Albus whether they would be playing a game of chess in an hour, before Sabrina arrived. Minerva of course knows that she would say no, but Albus doesn't.

"Knock, knock, knock!" As per usual Minerva's three knocks tells Albus she is at the door. His face brightens and he tells Minerva to enter. She does as said but only steps in three feet. She decides to make this quick because she has a odd feeling that the spring heat that was delayed this year, has now arrived and is going to make her life so much harder than she would like it to be (cats in heat). She would then proceed to her rooms, lock the door, do a few things, and then cry herself to sleep. A horrible plan that was common to her when she was in a dire situation, like this for example.

"Ple…" She stopped him short and went straight to the point.

"No, Albus. I will not sit and I will not stay. I have things to do and if I am correct you have things to do to prepare for your beloved guest. Goodbye, and I will see you later." She is brisk and cold, she says what she intended to say, turns around, walks out the door, and shuts it behind her with maybe a little more force than necessary, making it slam loudly. Albus is still in shock by her message that he doesn't even realize that she has left until the door slams behind her. Did he do something during the time they were apart or was it the message from Sabrina? All he is thinking is that his plan is working and faster than he had expected.

It is now 15 minutes 'til Sabrina was said to arrive. Albus is happy nervous and Minerva is in devastation. She isn't sure if she can deal with hell right now. She has just figured out after dropping by Albus's office earlier that the heat season for cats has in fact come late this year. Which meant that she was fuming and bluntly put… horny. She knows that if she steps further than three feet into Albus's office earlier that she would do something she might regret. Yes, she might experience the all time high in her life but she wouldn't risk her relationship with Albus because she hadn't been able to control her self.

The clock is now ticking and is moving painfully slow for Albus. All he wants is for his plan to work without it harming Minerva. He did what needed to be done. He would use magic for Sabrina's luggage then show her around for a bit, then escort her to her rooms, and sit with her for a while. He would have Harry come through the fireplace then they would discuss the plan for the future days.

All right 5 minutes left. Albus decides to head down early, and meet Harry at the east corridor on his way to the front gates. He wants to make sure Harry keeps an eye on Minerva just in case she is going around the castle doing work. He doesn't want the plan to fall apart now, it has just begun.

"Albus, Minerva is in her room doing work as usual. I would go by her rooms on the way to Sabrina's rooms. Hook Minerva in, it would help with the plan." Says Harry as he meets Albus in the corridor.

"Ok, I will. Now I need to go and meet Sabrina she is expected to arrive in 1 minute! Boy has time-gone bye. See you in 15 minutes Harry. Remember go bye floo not walking just in case of Minerva." Albus rushes away in a blur.

The path way was warm and the sunset was going to come in an hour from then. It would be a glorious sight from the castle. The trees and other plants were in full bloom from the end of spring, and the lake was reflecting the sky while keeping the giant squid warm with sunlight.

Every step Albus took he is getting more excited and nervous. He can see a carriage approaching, and Sabrina sits in the seat with a load of trunks atop the seat across from her strapped in with heavy-duty buckles. The carriage stops and she steps out with a huge smile and she kisses him on the cheek, both sides, and then takes his arm in hers.

"Albie, darling! How is my man I hope you are ready for an exciting visit! I can't wait to see everything again, and I do mean everything." She says with a grin and a wink. Albus is in shock that she just said this because they don't have to protect their cover right now. Though what he doesn't realize is that Minerva is watching and listening to them through the window in her office. Using a spell she had found in the Library under the restricted section. It would improve your sight and hearing by a lot, and it means a lot!

Minerva sits, watching and listening discreetly while "reading", _The Basics of Transfiguration_. Which she had read nearly a thousand times, but is always a favorite. As of now she is still watching this meddlesome witch, Sabrina, and running through her head all the ways she can get rid of the harlot in question. She is slightly; no make that greatly jealous of Sabrina. Especially if all the things Sabrina says about Albus are true, than defiantly jealous.

So while forming many demising plans in her head, she decides to go and meet Sabrina. If Sabrina "knows" her than why shouldn't she get to know Sabrina? The outcome of her thoughts made her decide to go down and walk past them (ignoring them) and then make a formal greeting to this special little guest. (OK… so not a great plan, but a classic!)

(For now it is in Minerva's POV… thoughts and such.)

One, two, three steps… thirty-six steps, done. Now where are they, I bet they went to her rooms, now which rooms did he set up for her. He had better put her in a bad room, down past the dungeons maybe, or maybe over next to the library it's always so cold and dank there, I think she would fit right in. Hold it… I hear them. Act real calm, cool, and collected Minerva. Go back and walk out and act as if you were busy, and if they call you act like no one was there and walk right past them.

(Albus's POV now.)

"Down this hall is the transfiguration classroom and Minerva's office which connects to her quarters over here."

"How nice, so how far away is your room from hers?"

"If you go down towards her room, up the stairs, turn towards your right, and walk farther down. Then you will see the gargoyle and you then give the password, go up the stairs see my office and my quarters are past them."

"Wonderful…" She says quietly, while pondering the situation.

They hear rustling of papers and heels behind Minerva's door, Minerva comes out and she walks toward them but never looks up from the stack of papers that she has in her hands. She keeps walking down the hall toward her classroom and walks right past them. Albus looks sort of shocked and Sabrina smiles… so this is the famous Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva…" Albus says quite unbelievably, '_she has never walked right past me before, maybe she's just distracted'_.

"Hmmm." Minerva mumbles, then finally looks up from the papers, and tries to give her best smile. "Hello, you must be Sabrina. I am Minerva McGonagall, his deputy." She says pleasantly reaching her hand out to shake Sabrina's hand. She then gestures towards Albus, who is now smiling.

Sabrina takes Minerva's hand and shakes it confidently, while smiling widely. "I know exactly who you are, it's great to officially meet you at long last."

"Yes, well the same goes to you, but I must say Albus hasn't told me much about _you_." Minerva says hesitation.

"Well we must change that, Albus?" She says strongly through her teeth as she turns towards Albus.

"Yes, yes, of course. How about tomorrow night the three of us have dinner on my terrace so that you can meet each other more properly?" He says with happiness in his voice and the famous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Albie, that sounds delightful! I can't wait to talk with you Minerva, I can tell that we will get along so well."

"That sounds… cordial. Maybe a little to cordial." Minerva says the last phrase under her breath. And she says the first part with a small smile but there is much hesitation coming from her.

"Marvelous, tomorrow at 6:45 then. See you in a bit Minerva, I am going to show Sabrina the rest of the castle now." He smiles and waves goodbye as they start to walk off.

"It was nice to meet you Minerva, see you in a bit." And does the same as Albus then links arms with Albus and walks off.

"Yes, you too. Talk to you soon. Bye Albus!" She says the last bit quietly and starts her continued walk toward her classroom.

(Minerva's thoughts)

Tomorrow night is going to be interesting, yes definitely interesting.


End file.
